This Isn't Right
by CheatingAtMonkeyBall
Summary: Pinkie Pie asks Fluttershy to dinner, but as the pegasus tries to figure out if this event is a date, she misses the subtle hints the pink pony drops that might just lead to her answer. It's fluffy. PinkieShy


This Isn't Right

With finally enough confidence gathered, Fluttershy was strolling through the market with two saddlebags in search of vegetation for her persistent Angel Bunny. She looked over some leaves of lettuce when she saw her good friend, the party-loving sweet maker Pinkie Pie, bouncing up to her. Fluttershy was relieved that she had seen the pink mare or else she would have probably been frightened by some sort of backwards hug or something equally surprising. "Hey, Fluttershy!" Pinkie Pie greets enthusiastically.

Fluttershy gives Pinkie a sweet smile. She always enjoys seeing her good friend. "Oh, hello, Pinkie Pie. How are you today?"

Pinkie Pie giggles, as she is the complete opposite of Fluttershy. "I'm super great, and I wanted to ask you something really important! I was wondering if you wanted to have a super fun dinner tonight at Sugarcube Corner. It'll be just the two of us, and we wouldn't even do anything you're scared of. Does that sound fun?"

Fluttershy was quite frankly shocked at Pinkie Pie's outburst. She had no clue that the happy-go-lucky mare likes mares, much less a mare like Fluttershy. The yellow pegasus turns a deep shade of red. It wasn't like she didn't like Pinkie Pie, she actually has had a crush on her for quite some time but would never dream of telling her. She was always too shy, so this spontaneous outburst truly shocked her. "Um… um… o-of course… Pinkie. I-I'd love too." She ends her sentence with a squeak and shrinks to the ground with nervousness.

Pinkie Pie jumps happily. "That's awesome! I'll see you at Sugarcube Corner at seven o clock!" With that the pink pony hops away, giggling lightly and singing simultaneously. Fluttershy was terribly confused.

* * *

Fluttershy sat daintily, confused and nervous. "And she just asked you?" Rarity mumbles through a mouthful of pins, hemming a dress the pegasus was currently modeling for her.

Fluttershy hums an affirmative tone, "It was so strange. Pinkie just hopped up to me. She asked if I wanted to have dinner all by myself with her."

Rarity was enthralled, not recognizing her friend's confused tone. "And what did you say?"

The pegasus cowered, making herself smaller than usual. "I… um… I think I said… yes." As she finishes her phrase a signature squeak escapes her mouth.

Rarity squeals with approval. "Oh, this is marvelous. You two are absolutely adorable; I can't believe I didn't even imagine you two going out."

"But that's just it!" Fluttershy interrupts in a burst of courage. "I don't even know if this is a date. She just asked me. If I were to ask someone on a date, I would be really nervous and shy. She was just so… Pinkie Pie about it." The yellow pegasus sighs and replays the scenario again, noticing how many little details should have been different for this to possibly be a date.

Rarity hums contemplatively. After fixing a hem on the dress she replies, "Maybe that's just it. Maybe she's just being Pinkie Pie and asking you on a date in a way only Pinkie Pie would."

Fluttershy looks at herself in the mirror and frowns. "But, she asked me all wrong. It was like any normal conversation that she'd have with anypony. It should be… more important, right?"

"Darling, maybe she was thinking about your feelings. She knows you get really nervous with changes in environment. Maybe she just wanted you to feel comfortable when she asked. You know how to deal with a Pinkie Pie," Rarity suggests with a soft smile.

Fluttershy flys up and twirls in her dress. "I just wish she would have done it so I could know…" Fluttershy squeaks and drops to the floor… know if Pinkie actually likes her.

* * *

Fluttershy stares at herself in the mirror and then glances at her little bunny Angel. She's wearing a light purple dress with a pink bow that matches her hair. "Is it too… provocative?" Fluttershy whispers before cowering. Angel gives her a look; the dress is cute as a button. "I don't want Pinkie Pie to get the wrong impression… if this is a date, I don't want her to take things too far. If it isn't a date, well, I don't want her to think I thought it was."

Angel rolls his eyes and pulls out a pocket watch. "Oh my goodness, Angel. I'm going to be late!" Fluttershy flies out the door and toward Ponyville. "Oh, I hope Pinkie isn't mad at me for being late."

Despite her tardiness, Fluttershy finds it really hard to open the door to Sugarcube Corner, hesitating to even knock… which was to barely even touch the door with her hoof. Pinkie Pie opens the door wearing a pink and blue polka-dot dress, something quite typical of the mare. "Hi, Fluttershy! I'm glad you could make it!"

Fluttershy meekly makes her way into the sweet shop. "I'm sorry I'm late, Pinkie. I… I really like your dress." Fluttershy hesitates to give the compliment, unsure of how Pinkie Pie will react. The pegasus hides behind her mane.

The pink pony bounces towards the kitchen and brings out two fresh salads. "Aww, thanks, Fluttershy. You look super cute too. I bet Rarity made you that dress. She's such a good designer. She's always designing dresses. Ooh! Kinda like I'm always making cupcakes! I really like cupcakes!" The pink pony giggles and chomps on her salad monstrously. Fluttershy takes a fork and picks at her salad, taking small and insufficient bites. "So, how was your day Fluttershy? I know you went to the market because I saw you there. Ooh, did you make something yummy for Angel? I know how he loves his special meals."

Fluttershy smiles at her friend's typical behavior. No way this was a date. "I did, Pinkie. He wanted a very expensive salad, but I gave him something healthier and less expensive. I really think he just wanted something other than lettuce."

Pinkie Pie snorts in laughter. "Silly Angel, salad is lettuce! Pets are so funny. Today, Gummy tried to eat soap, but he couldn't bite it all, so he's been burping up bubbles all day." Pinkie Pie giggles lightly then sits back in her chair and stares at Fluttershy.

Fluttershy stares at Pinkie in confusion. "Do I have something on my face?" Pinkie Pie smiles but shakes her head. "Then why are you staring at me?"

A bell dings in the kitchen, and Fluttershy nearly jumps out of her seat. Pinkie Pie giggles and hops out of her chair. "Sounds like dinner's ready!" The party pony bounces into the kitchen and Fluttershy breathes a sigh of relief. Okay, so Pinkie Pie was being typical Pinkie Pie. That means it wasn't a date. Still, why would she want to have dinner with her like this if they were just friends?

Pinkie Pie trots out of the kitchen with a covered tray on her head. "I made spaghetti with some delicious tomato sauce that my neighbor made. I put a little extra flavor in it to make it sweeter because I know we both really really like sweets."

Fluttershy smiles and stares at the delicacy once Pinkie removes the cover. "It looks delicious, Pinkie. But why did you want to have dinner with me in the first place?"

Pinkie Pie smiles and says simply, "Because I like you, silly filly." Then she takes in a massive mouthful of spaghetti and swallows it whole. "I love spaghetti. It's my favorite pasta. Not like I don't love other pastas… but something's different about spaghetti. That's why I made it! What's your favorite pasta? Ooh, I bet you like something with alfredo sauce. Alfredo sauce is sweet and creamy - just like you. Well, minus the creamy. But if you were a sauce, I'd bet you'd be creamy. So what's you're favorite pasta, huh?" Pinkie gasps for breath as she hadn't breathed that entire question.

Fluttershy giggles silently behind her napkin and ponders how to answer that ramble. "I actually really like lasagna, but spaghetti is good too."

Pinkie takes another helping. "Then I'll make some of that next time!"

Fluttershy gulps. Next time? "Pinkie, when I asked that question, um, before… well, I meant, why did you ask me dinner when we could have just spent time together somewhere else?"

Pinkie Pie gulps down another helping of noodles with a dramatic slurp at the end and gives a small smile to her pegasus companion. "I wanted it to be special. You can't just ask somepony on a date to just anywhere." Fluttershy chokes on a mouthful of noodles. "Oh my goodness, are you okay Fluttershy?" She coughs but nods in response. A bell chimes in the kitchen. "Ooh dessert!"

Fluttershy's eyes dilate as her hopes or maybe fears are true. Pinkie Pie really did want to go on a date, but she went about it so normally. The yellow pegasus almost starts hyperventilating. She'd never been on a date before; is she doing everything right? It doesn't help that Pinkie looks so cute in her dress. "Guess what's for dessert? Cupcakes!" Fluttershy loses it and everything turns black. (A/N: suddenly grimdark. Lol no)

* * *

Fluttershy wakes up in a bed with balloons attached to it and a small cupcake on her nightstand. She's drenched in sweat which must have been from freaking out. She looks around to see Pinkie Pie sitting beside her with a small smile. "Hey, Fluttershy," the pink pony says quietly.

Suddenly it all came back to her, and the pegasus fights the urge to cry. "Oh, Pinkie Pie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall out like that."

Pinkie Pie looks away. "Aww, it's okay."

Fluttershy presses on. "Oh, but it's not. I was just so convinced that our dinner couldn't be a date. You had been so Pinkie about it, and I was really nervous. When you said it was a date I got really nervous because I hadn't done a very good job at participating. I was so happy that you liked me that I didn't know what to do."

Pinkie Pie giggles before chortling nonstop. Fluttershy looks down, embarrassed. "Shy, you're so silly. You don't faint when you like somepony. You can't just be THAT adorable. Besides, why would you be nervous if you knew I liked you too?"

The pegasus gives a small grin. "I don't know. I guess I really am just a silly filly." Pinkie Pie smiles at the confession and gives her the cupcake, nuzzling her cheek with her snout. "Oh, but Pinkie. If you were asking me on a date, why were you so Pinkie Pie about it? You weren't even nervous about it."

"Because I knew you would say yes, and after that it was all easy." Pinmie Pie smiled gently.

"So normal, not special?"

Pinkie looked suddenly sad. "You didn't think it was special? Well, I could've done better I suppose. I'm sorry; I really tried to make it special. I asked you the very first thing in the morning because that was my very first priority. And I wanted you to come to Sugarcube Corner because that was my favorite place in all of Ponyville. And I made spaghetti because it was my favorite pasta, and cupcakes are my favorite dessert. Since you're my favorite pony, I thought it would be really really special to put all my favorites in the same place. Aw, I'll do better next time; I promise. I'm super sorry I ruined our first date though."

"Pinkie!" Fluttershy interrupted with a quiet yell, "You didn't ruin it. I just didn't see it. You're usually so straight-forward that I didn't even stop to consider the subtlety of the night. It really was a special night, but I messed it all up…" the pegasus looked down and licked the icing on her cupcake.

The pink pony gave Fluttershy a loud kiss on the forehead. The pegasus looked up, and the two locked gazes. "I was so used to your attention to detail that I didn't account on your looking for the obvious. How's this? Next time I take you on a date, I'm gonna tell you it's a date so we can understand each other better."

Fluttershy blushed and smiled at the pink mare. "That sounds nice, Pinkie."

"Great!" The pink made jumped excitedly. "How about this afternoon? We can go to the carnival right outside of Ponyville and ride the carousel!"

Fluttershy looked at her. "This afternoon this afternoon?" Pinkie Pie nodded earnestly. "How about we just spend the day relaxing, at my cottage maybe?"

Pinkie Pie jumped up just as excitedly. "Okie dokie lokie!"

* * *

The end. I've been in a pony writing mood. Cuz it's Satuday, and Saturday is pony day! WOOHOO! PinkieShy is so cute, but I like PinkieShy not so cute either. I've been rambling because Too Many Pinkies made me rambly.


End file.
